darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1223
Morgan appears to be possessed, but will not reveal who he is. Synopsis Teaser : For over a century and a half the family in the great house at Collinwood has been plagued by a terrifying curse. Once during each generation a Collins is chosen by lottery to spend a night in a mysterious locked room in the abandoned west wing, the room in which all who remain are found dead or totally mad. Last night the lottery was held again, and Catherine Collins was chosen. But when she was taken to the room she discovered that her husband Morgan had taken her place. Now it is dawn, and Morgan has been removed from the room. He has survived the night alive and Catherine is overjoyed. But her happiness is short-lived. Morgan tells Catherine to stop calling him “Morgan,” because that isn’t his name. Act I “Morgan” acts more arrogant around Catherine, getting upset when she refers to him by that name. Catherine calls for Julia, and she quickly arrives with Melanie. The three try to get answers, but “Morgan” is evasive and only says he is tired, but has something he must do. He is incredibly condescending towards the Collins family, and refuses to tell Julia what his real name is. It is also apparent that he has been in Collinwood before, but does not recognize any member of the family. He agrees to let Catherine take him to the master bedroom. Act II Catherine takes “Morgan” upstairs. She continues to press him for answers, but he only scoffs at the idea of entertaining questions from a Collins family member. He also mentions that he must rest because he has “private” matters to tend to. Catherine insists he can trust her because she is his wife, but “Morgan” claims he has no wife. In the drawing room, Julia explains to Melanie (and later Catherine) that she believes Morgan is possessed. Act III Later, Julia is reading James’ ledger that Quentin and Morgan previously found when Melanie walks in. Melanie wants to know information about her real parents, and Julia is surprised by her sudden interest in the topic. Julia believes Kendrick is behind Melanie’s curiosity, and still believes he is a bad influence on her. Julia eventually relents and tells Melanie that her real parents were friends with Justin, but they were both killed in an accident. Justin then felt that adopting Melanie was the right thing to do. Meanwhile, Catherine returns to her bedroom, where “Morgan” is sleeping. He wakes up as she gazes out the window, and comments that the grounds look as beautiful as ever “after all these years.” Catherine asks him how many years it has been, but he still refuses to answer any of her questions. He then asks a question of his own, which is who lives in the cottage on the estate. Catherine replies that the caretaker, Ben Stokes, lives there, with his daughter, Carrie. As Catherine talks while looking out the window, “Morgan” tells her he doesn’t appreciate being spied on, and he locks her in the bedroom. Melanie goes to Justin’s study and finds an old letter regarding her adoption, which indicates her biological mother might still be alive. However, Julia quickly catches her. Act IV Melanie accuses Julia of lying, because the letter says her parents were alive when she was adopted. She also notes the letter is in Justin’s handwriting; Julia claims it was a letter written to Flora, who was against the idea of adopting because she was worried the boys growing up wouldn’t accept her. Melanie isn’t sure what to believe; Julia kicks her out and burns the letter. As night approaches, “Morgan” sneaks out of Collinwood and goes to the cottage. Carrie immediately notices something is different about him, but he ignores her claims and demands access to the cellar. Carrie decides not to help him, and then goes into a deep trance. “Morgan” initially tries to help her, but he quickly gives up and tries to break into the cellar. Back at Collinwood, Julia frees Catherine from her bedroom and they rush to the cottage. At the cottage, “Morgan” emerges from the cellar with a book as Julia and Catherine arrive. He again yells at them, saying he doesn’t like being followed. Julia manages to revive Carrie, and when she comes to, she refers to “Morgan” as James Forsythe. Memorable quotes : James: You're all about to choke on your own curiosity, aren't you? Dramatis personae * Nancy Barrett as Melanie Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Collins * Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge Collins * Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins / James Forsythe * Kathy Cody as Carrie Stokes (PT) Background information and notes Production * Closing credits scene: Justin's study. Story * A letter written by Justin Collins to Melanie's mother, who Julia claims to have been to Flora, reads: *: "We've already discussed this matter thoroughly, and a decision has been made. Melanie shall be adopted by me. My dear lady, I am aware of your opposition to this and respect your feelings in the matter. Surely you can understand how I feel, from the moment I saw her, I loved her. I knew she belonged at Collinwood and I had hoped you would share that feeling, that you did not came as a severe disappointment to me." * According to Julia, Justin was on the board of directors at the Concord orphanage from which Melanie was adopted. * TIMELINE: 6:20am: Catherine and Morgan in the drawing room. Bloopers and continuity errors Category:Dark Shadows episodes